Birds Tell a Story
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: "Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai perempuan seperti dirinya? Dia selalu bersamaku dan memanggilku dengan suaranya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu, dan cukup sampai sejelas itu- tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." RnR please! Now, chapter 3-completed!
1. Kebenaran dan Konsekuensinya

**Hallo… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu para readers..**

**Bagaimana kabar anda semua? Sehatkah? Maklum, saya nanya2, saya kan udah lama gak bikin fic. Hehehe… saya harap reader gak kangen ama saya, saya jadi gak enak karna jarang update =D *ditimpukin reader* **_**Well, **_**fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari fanfic **_**Birds Tell a Story**_**, **_**created by MadokaKotone, published on 18-08-2007 and finished on 22-08-2007. **_**Cerita ini udah lumayan lama tapi saya suka banget sama cerita ini, jadinya saya **_**translate **_**deh. Dan tentu saja saya sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya. XD**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya gak bisa gambar jadi saya bukan Tite Kubo.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia**

**Rated: T**

**.**

_**~ Birds Tell a Story ~**_

**.**

**SUMMARITIC FLASHBACK… **

"_Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai perempuan seperti _dirinya_? Dia selalu bersamaku dan memanggilku dengan suaranya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu, dan cukup sampai sejelas itu- _tidak, _aku tidak menyukainya."_

_Rukia mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Kata-kata itu mengandung semua ledakan emosi Ichigo. Semua kata-kata yang telah ia katakan membuat hati Rukia sakit, padahal hanya beberapa kata yang sesederhana itu… Rukia tahu mereka sedang berbicara tentang dirinya. Dan di saat itulah ia menutup pintu dan membenamkan dirinya ke dalam kloset Ichigo. _

Chapter 1:

Kebenaran dan Konsekuensinya.

Hembusan angin perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar seorang remaja laki-laki melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, membelai lembut wajah remaja berambut oranye tersebut. Hembusan itu bertiup di sekitar kepalanya dan memilin helaian rambutnya. Tatapan kecewa terpasang di wajah tampannya. _Nah… dia pergi lagi, _pikirnya, lalu dahinya berkerut. _Bahkan dia tidak menungguku._

Rukia sudah cukup sering melakukannya belakangan ini, ia akan langsung melompati jendela sebelum Ichigo dapat memprotesnya, Rukia mengabaikan panggilan 'Tunggu!' atau 'Sebentar!', dan tidak hanya itu saja. Rukia juga tidak menghiraukannya di sekolah. Rukia sudah melakukan hal itu berulang kali, tetapi kali ini ia benar-benar membuat Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo menyambar kemeja sekolah dari tempat tidurnya, melempar Kon ke dalam lemarinya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sambil berjalan turun ke bawah, ia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ichigo pun menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur bawah sana. Kedua adik perempuannya berjalan menghampirinya. Dan ketika ia sampai di lantai bawah, salah satu dari mereka menyodorkan sepiring yang berisi …'makanan', di hadapan wajahnya.

Adiknya yang berambut cokelat tersenyum dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. 'Makanan' itu terlihat sedikit basah, seperti roti bakar yang dicelupkan dalam telur mentah dan ikan sarden yang masih berlendir. Saat ia menatap piring yang berisi 'makanan' menjijikkan itu, matanya langsung melotot. _Pasti Yuzu bangunnya telat_. Ia menutup hidungnya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari bau itu, "Y-Yuzu, itu apa?"

Yuzu cemberut, "Sarapan, Ichi-nii," Kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Makanlah!"

Lalu Karin muncul di belakang Yuzu dan membuat isyarat dengan tangannya. Gerakannya itu tentu saja menangkap perhatian dari Ichigo. Gerakan itu adalah jari-menggorok-leher alias jangan-makan-makanan-itu. Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan Yuzu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengamati Karin dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dia hanya melihat wajah Karin dengan senyum palsunya yang lebar. Pengganti Ibu di keluarga ini pun mendesah, "Terserah, tetapi kau akan menyesal karena kau tidak makan pagi ini,"

Karin pun menggerutu, "Justru Ichi-nii bakalan menyesal kalau ia makan," Karin menyeringai, "Percayalah, jangan pernah biarkan Yuzu untuk memasak kalau ia bangun kesiangan."

Yuzu mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya terkekeh, "Belajar dari pengalaman?"

Karin segera terbungkam, ia menangkup mulutnya, lalu mengangguk setuju. Ia berkata melalui sela jari-jarinya, "Ohhh, iyaa," Lalu ia segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi terdekat.

Ichigo dan Yuzu memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka dan berpisah. Ichigo berjalan ke pintu depan sementara Yuzu pergi ke kotak sampah untuk membuang makanan yang tidak diketahui jenisnya itu. Benda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika Yuzu membalikkan piringnya, jadi ia mengambil sebuah garpu besar dan mencoba untuk mengoreknya.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Mata Yuzu membesar, dan kamar mandi itu pun segera berisikan 2 orang.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar ke sekolahnya Ia hanya menatap jalan di bawahnya. Sekarang, ia sedang berpikir tentang Rukia _lagi_, ini sudah kelima kalinya mereka tidak berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama minggu ini.

Ia melihat ke tempat kosong sebelahnya, dan wajahnya setengah berkerut/setengah cemberut.

Bahkan tidak ada panggilan _hollow_ yang bisa membuat mereka kembali bersama-sama di minggu ini.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang listrik. Ia memandang kepulan asap yang mengepul sehingga menyerupai kapas di permukaan cakrawala tiada batas.

Kini perutnya mulai mengajaknya untuk berdebat. Ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya dan memejamkan matanya. _Mengapa, dari semua hari yang ada, Yuzu mencoba untuk membuat roti bakar?_

Kepala berambut oranye itu mencengkeram perutnya, kini pikirannya kembali lagi kepada orang yang tinggal di dalam klosetnya itu. Tadinya, Ichigo pikir Rukia hanya marah, mencuekinya ketika Ichigo menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

Lalu, nada suara Rukia terdengar berbeda di telinganya, terdengar sedikit hampa, terisolasi, dan mungkin… menyesal? Ia kembali mengingat tentang percakapan terakhir antara dirinya dan Rukia. Ia pikir mungkin ia perlu untuk meminta maaf kepadanya karena kata-kata yang mungkin tidak sengaja diucapkannya waktu itu.

Ichigo mencoba memikirkannya sejenak, tetapi tidak ada satu pun ide yang muncul, membuat ia berdiri dari sandarannya dan kembali berjalan ke sekolah. Ia berbisik ke dirinya sendiri, "Aku harap kau mau berbicara denganku, Rukia."

"Achoo!" Ichigo menaikkan kepalanya.

Seseorang bersin, ia bisa mendengarnya.

Ia melihat ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada orang.

Dia pun melihat ke depan, dan di sana, Rukia, muncul dari sudut jalan yang jauhnya sekitar seratus meter darinya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendengar Rukia bersin, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Dan, alisnya pun terangkat di saat ia sadar.

Ichigo segera berlari. Ia harus segera meluruskan semua ini dengan Rukia sekarang.

Ichigo berteriak memanggil Rukia. "Rukia! Tunggu!" Rambut oranyenya bergoyang naik turun di setiap langkahnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu pun berhenti. _Ichigo… Tolong pergilah…_ Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih berlari ke arahnya, "Rukia! Rukia!"

_Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Ichigo? _Perempuan itu tetap berjalan maju, meskipun ia sedikit enggan. _Aku tahu kau tidak ingin terlihat sedang bersamaku lagi._

Ichigo merasa ini sudah cukup, "RUKIA, BERHENTI!" Akhirnya, ia bisa mengejar gadis itu dan memegang bahunya erat.

Mata gadis itu segera menutup. _Ichigo!_

Kasar, tapi lembut, ia membalikkan badan Rukia untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ketika ia melihat wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka.

Tepat di depannya, wajah Rukia penuh dengan linangan air mata, mata violetnya berkaca-kaca seperti kolam air laut dalam yang berkilauan. Mereka tampak seperti genangan air hujan dengan seberkas cahaya bulan di permukaannya. Rukia tidak berani memandang muka laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya menangis itu.

Ichigo pun merasa kasihan, ia melonggarkan cengkramannya di bahu kecilnya, dan meremasnya perlahan,

Biasanya, ia tidak peduli perasaan orang lain, seperti ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan kehidupan mereka… 

Tetapi, ketika ia bertemu Rukia… Ia mulai berubah.

Ichigo memandangnya, "Hei, ada apa?"

Rukia masih tidak melihatnya, atau bicara dalam hal ini.

Anak laki-laki naïf itu, yang tampak egois di luar… sangat berbeda di sekitar Rukia.

Tangan Ichigo meremas bahunya lebih kencang, "Hey, lihat aku,"

Rukia tetap diam.

Ichigo tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya, dari semua orang yang dekat dengannya, Rukialah satu-satunya orang yang ia rela untuk melakukan apa saja. Ichigo akan merasa sangat menderita jika Rukia pergi meninggalkannya lagi, ia sudah tahu hal ini akan segera datang, tetapi ia sudah tidak tahan. 

Tangan Ichigo meninggalkan bahu Rukia, begitu juga dengan kehangatannya. Apapun yang Rukia inginkan bukanlah pilihannya, tetapi pilihan Ruka sendiri, dan Ichigo menghormati itu.

Rukia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat kemana perginya tangan Ichigo, and melihat tangan itu kembali ke samping tubuh Ichigo. Ia pun menyuarakan pikirannya, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja, pergi saja sana dengan Orihime dan berbahagialah,"

Anak SMA itu tidak mendengar ucapannya rupanya, karena ia berbicara di saat bersamaan dengan Rukia, dan sedikit lebih keras, "Dengar, aku tahu kau marah padaku… aku tidak tahu _mengapa_-"

"-Apa?" Akhirnya, Rukia menatapnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo barusan.

Ichigo merasa ia tenggelam di saat ia menatap mata violet Rukia. Ia mencoba bicara, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Saat ini Rukia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Akhirnya, Ichigo berhasil merangkai kata-katanya dan berbicara kepada gadis di sebelahnya, "Kau marah padaku, aku tahu,"

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghapus air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak marah padamu,"

Ichigo menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tidak marah?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Lalu ia menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, memeriksa jalan. Secara tiba-tiba ia mendorong Ichigo untuk jalan duluan sambil mencoba mengganti topik. Rukia berbicara terburu-buru, "Ichigo, dengarkan aku, jangan khawatir denganku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah dengan Orihime and berbahag-"

Ichigo berhenti berjalan. "-I-Inoue? Kenapa aku harus bersamanya sekarang?"

Rukia menghentikan dorongannya. Kini gilirannya untuk menaikkan alisnya. Kata-katanya keluar dengan ragu, "Yah… kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Punggung Ichigo menegang, "Hah? A-Apa?! Kenapa setiap orang di dunia ini menanyakanku pertanyaan yang itu lagi?! Minggu lalu Keigo menanyakanku pertanyaan yang sama!"

Saat itu, Rukia segera membeku, "B-Benarkah? Keigo?"

**To Be Continued…**

Gimana? Baguskah? Menarikkah? Ada yang kurang jelas? Atau anda tidak mengerti?

Untuk 2 hal yang terakhir, saya mohon maaf jika hal itu yang benar-benar ada di pikiran anda sekarang. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menerjemahkan fic ini, berbekal kamus dan pengetahuan saya, saya harap para reader bisa memakluminya.

**~ Preview chapter selanjutnya~**

"_Karena aku merindukanmu,"_

"_Dan aku harap dia juga merindukanku,"_

Rukia menghela napasnya_, Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?_

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review…


	2. Apa yang Rukia lihat

**Sebelumnya terima kasih semuanya atas reviewnya, saya sangat berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya sudah mencoba untuk mengedit ulang chapter sebelumnya dan semoga hasilnya menjadi lebih baik.**

**Fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari fanfic**_**Birds Tell a Story**_**,**_**created by MadokaKotone, published on 18-08-2007 and finished on 22-08-2007.**___**Saya sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya. XD**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya gak bisa gambar jadi saya bukan Tite Kubo.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia**

**Rated: T**

**.**

_**~ Birds Tell a Story ~**_

**.**

Chapter 2: Apa yang Rukia lihat

Rukia hanya bisa diam terpaku. Ia pun melonggarkan cengkeramannya di kemeja Ichigo. Apakah percakapan itu yang ia dengar di malam itu? Kata-kata yang sangat tajam itu, ternyata bukan untuknya? Sekarang, Ichigo harus tahu kebenarannya karena Rukia merasa sangat sengsara karena tidak bisa berada di samping Ichigo. Rukia pun menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit berbisik, "Jadi… apa yang kau katakan?"

-_Ichigo's Situation_-

Shinigami daiko ini menatap Rukia dengan alis yang dinaikkan. Rukia sedang mencengkeram bajunya tetapi matanya melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya? Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Gadis mungil ini pun masih terdiam. Padahal, biasanya Rukia akan memaksanya untuk menjawab, tidak peduli jika ini adalah hal penting atau tidak. Sekarang, ia bahkan tidak memaksa Ichigo untuk menjawab. Rukia malah terlihat sedikit… tertekan.

Ichigo mendesah, ia tahu Rukia tidak akan suka dengan jawabannya, tetapi adakah cara lain untuk mengajak Rukia bicara? Bahkan bisa bersama dengannya lagi, seperti ini, sudah cukup baginya, "Karena aku merindukanmu,"

"Apa?"

Ichigo menjadi panik. Ia segera menjawab kembali sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Uhh, lupakan saja! Lupakan! Hehe heehee," … lalu Ichigo menjitak kepalanya sendiri. _Sial, apakah baru saja aku mengatakannya keras-keras? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Ichigo, bisa-bisanya melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu! Kau tahu Rukia tidak menyukaimu jadi lupakan saja!_

"Aku harap dia juga merindukanku," Ichigo segera menutup mulutnya dan memutar badannya sebelum Rukia dapat melihat mukanya yang memerah seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin ia bisa bersikap seperti itu juga. _–_Lalu ia membayangkan Kon di pikirannya, sedang memarahinya habis-habisan. Ia pasti akan bilang: _AH! Bakabakabaka Ichigo! Kau sangat payah! Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu? Oi, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Rukia kalau begini caranya, huh?_Ichigo tidak memperhatikan Rukia yang berada di balik punggungnya. Ia pun merengut dan memutar matanya. _Sekarang aku berpikir seperti Kon?_

-Rukia's Situation-

Rukia berdiri di sana sambil melihat seekor burung berwarna putih terbang menuju sebuah pohon. Daun-daun di pohon itu berguguran karena getaran yang disebabkan oleh sayap burung itu. Burung itu tidak peduli jika daun-daun itu gugur olehnya, karena ia langsung melesat ke dahan yang lain dan mendarat di samping seekor burung lain dan segera memeluk burung itu.

Saat itu, Rukia mendengar Ichigo bergumam, "Karena aku merin- mu,"

Rukia menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak menangkap apa yang barusan Ichigo katakan, "Apa?"

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya di udara dan berbicara dengan gagap, "Lupakan saja! Lupakan!" …Lalu Ichigo menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

Rukia sweat-dropped. _Dasar orang aneh… tetapi… hal itulah yang aku rindukan darinya._Rukia tersenyum dan ia kembali menonton aksi burung tadi, sepenuhnya ia lupa bagaimana dan mengapa ia datang ke sini lagi dengan Ichigo.

Ketika angin bertiup, daun-daun mulai berguguran lagi di sekitar burung-burung itu. Lalu salah satu dari burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya, menandakan ia akan segera terbang. Burung yang satunya, yang baru saja mendarat, menghentikan burung yang mau terbang itu dengan paruhnya. Pelan-pelan Rukia membuka mulutnya, tenggelam melihat bagaimana burung-burung tadi beraksi. Saat itu, burung yang berwarna putih yang tadi mengembangkan sayapnya, mencoba untuk mengusir burung itu pergi. Usaha itu sia-sia karena burung yang satunya itu tidak mau mengalah.

Di samping kanannya, Rukia mendengar gumaman, "Dan aku harap dia juga merindukanku," Rukia memutar kepalanya. _…Dia? Siapa 'dia'?_

Namun yang dilihat Rukia hanyalah Ichigo yang sedang berdiri membungkuk, kedua lengannya dilipat. Rukia menghela napasnya, _Pasti, dia itu adalah Orihime._

Matanya kembali ke burung-burung tadi, lalu ia berpikir, _Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?_

Burung yang sedang diusir tadi masih tidak juga mau bergerak.

Rukia mulai merasa sesak, ia mengangkat tangannya ke dadanya, _Perasaan… yang ada di dalam dadaku ini… sangat menakutkan.._

Burung yang sedang mengusirnya kini mencoba lagi memaksanya untuk keluar, menyenggol burung itu hingga ke tepi dahan.

Air matanya mulai terancam untuk keluar, _Burung-burung itu… Aku sudah mendorong Ichigo untuk pergi… Di Soul Society… dan sekarang.. di dunia ini…_

Menyerah, akhirnya burung yang diusir itu terbang ke dahan lain, dan burung yang satunya ikut mendarat di belakangnya, burung itu tidak henti-hentinya mencoba untuk mengusirnya.

_Yang hanya Ichigo ingin lakukan adalah melindungiku… tetapi… aku menyuruhnya pergi… dan sekarang…_

Akhirnya karena burung itu merasa tidak diinginkan, burung yang diusir itu pelan-pelan menjauh dari burung satunya, dan terbang meninggalkan dahan itu.

Tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya saat Rukia menyadari, _Dia sudah meninggalkanku… Maafkan aku… Aku melakukannya untukmu, Ichigo. Kita tidak seharusnya bersama, karena… ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama._

-Ichigo's Situation-

Ichigo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia akan mengatakan kepada Rukia apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, _Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak menyukaiku, tetapi kau perlu untuk tahu kebenarannya._Ichigo membalik tubuhnya, "Baiklah, aku bilaaa…"

Rukia sedang menangis. Pria itu pun menganga lebar, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan mata Rukia ke pohon yang berada di kejauhan sana. Ichigo merasa heran, _Apa yang sedang dilihatnya? Tidak ada apa-apa disana._

Dengan kerutan permanennya, ia kembali melihat Rukia, dan Rukia sudah berlari melewatinya, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, ia berbisik di telinganya, "Maafkan aku, Ichigo!"

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya bisa memandang punggung itu dari kejauhan. Ia memanggil Rukia untuk kembali. Rukia tidak boleh pergi kali ini tanpa tahu kebenarannya, "Rukia! Rukia!"

-Di dalam kelas-

"HEIII! ICHIGO? DIMANAKAH ENGKAU BERADA ICHIGOOOO?" Suara Keigo menggema di telinga teman-teman sekelasnya yang sangat malang. Ada yang memegangi kepalanya, dan ada juga yang menutupi telinga mereka.

Mizuiro menghela napas dan membuka telepon genggamnya, "Mungkin bersembunyi darimu… Asano-san,"

"AYIII, LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMAKAI KATA-KATA SOPAN! AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA LAGI!" Keigo menyambar sebuah meja dan mengangkatnya di atas kepalanya, "AKU AKAN MEMUKULI ICHIGO BEGITU IA TIBA DISINI, DASAR ANJING PEMALAS! DAN YANG TERBURUK ADALAH MUNGKINIAMENGAJAKKUCHIKI-SANBERSAMANYAJUGA-"

"URUSAI, BAKA!" Tatsuki memukul kepala Keigo, memaksanya untuk menaruh kembali meja yang ia angkat… dan membiarkan meja itu jatuh di atas kepala Keigo.

Yang bisa anda lihat hanyalah tangan Keigo yang menggapai-gapai ke segala arah, "I-i-i…itai. Arisawa-san… terlalu keras…"

Gadis tomboy itu mengejeknya, "Tidak keras untuk semua orang, itu hanya untuk orang payah sepertimu," lalu ia mendengar desahan keluar dari mulut Inoue di belakangnya. Tatsuki berputar dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Inoue, "Orihime, daijoubo ka?"

Inoue mengangguk dan tersenyum, menutupi kekecewaannya mengapa Kurosaki-kun-nya dan Kuchiki-san belum datang. Lalu ia membuat alasan dengan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tentu saja, Tatsuki-chan! Aku sudah membuat bekal yang sangat special hari ini! …Tetapi… Aku meninggalkannya di rumah… jadi aku mengirim pasukan robot yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan sayap untuk membawanya kepadaku!"

Lalu ia menaruh jari di bibirnya, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, sementara Tatsuki sweat-dropped, "Oh iya! Tetapi karena air hujan kemarin menetes dari gedung-gedung dan mengenai mereka, mereka jadi berkarat… Jadi," Ia tersenyum berseri-seri ke temannya yang bingung, "Jadi tidak ada roti-bakar-mentega-dengan-ikan-rasa-kacang-merah-di-atasnya-dengan-sedikit-gula-dan-lada-yang-dicampur-dengan-wasabi-dan-madu-serta-mustar untukku hari ini! Ahehehee!"

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Inoue, mendengar kalimat terakhirnya Inoue. Mereka hanya bisa bersweat-dropped. Beberapa ada yang menutup mulut mereka, yang lainnya mengekor di jendela. Chad mengubah posisinya di tempat duduknya, Keigo berkedip, Mizuiro batuk, Ishida tertusuk jarumnya sendiri dan menyumpahinya, sementara Asagawa berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum tanpa tersedak.

"O-oh… kalau itu yang sebenarnya terjadi Ori-chan…" Gadis tomboy itu menggaruk kepalanya. _Aku tidak tahu_apa _yang dipikirkan anak ini._

-School Grounds-

Ichigo semakin frustasi, Rukia tidak akan meresponnya meskipun Ichigo sudah berteriak ke arahnya dengan begitu keras. Ichigo sudah berusaha mengejarnya sekitar 12 blok dari tempat Rukia berdiri hingga sekarang yaitu, di depan sekolah mereka. Pria berambut oranye itu terkejut disaat ia hampir putus asa untuk menangkap shinigami mungil yang membuatnya hampir gila itu, ketika ia hampir menabrak Rukia. Ia begitu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia berhenti untuk melihat jendela kelas mereka. Stroberi itu menaikkan alisnya dan mengamatinya untuk melihat apa yang menarik perhatian Rukia.

Apa yang Ichigo lihat adalah pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa jijik dan ngeri disaat yang bersamaan yaitu: muntahan dari teman sekelas mereka di jendela kelasnya yang sepeti air terjun berwarna cokelat. Ichigo menutup mulutnya dan matanya melebar. Tiba-tiba Rukia memegang tangannya dan merengut, masih mengamati jendela kelasnya.

Ichigo menoleh kepadanya, "Apakah ada hollow?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak merasakan apapun sejak datang ke sekolah."

"Yeah," Ichigo menyimpulkan. Ia masih menatap wajah gadis mungil itu, wajahnya terlihat sedang terpesona. Pria berambut oranye itu harus bertanya, "Oi, bagaimana bisa kau masih melihat ke arah sana?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahunya, "Itu bukanlah hal yang kau lihat sehari-hari, itu saja," Dalam sekejap ia meraih lengan Ichigo dan menuju ke pintu, "Sekarang ayolah, kau sudah terlambat,"

"Kau juga!"

"Tch, itu tidak penting. Cepat jalannya, dasar lamban, aku tahu kau sudah menunggu-nunggu saat-saat untuk melihat Inoue!" Rukia menggodanya dengan suara palsunya, dan disaat yang sama hati Rukia terasa seperti dirobek-robek. Ia harus membuat yang terbaik di saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia ini. Ia menyimpulkan, bersama-sama dengan Ichigo sudah cukup baginya, meskipun hanya untuk membuat Ichigo marah. Rukia tidak melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedang bingung terhuyung-huyung mengikutinya di belakang. Malah ia menggeser pintu menuju ke kelas mereka. Ruang kelas mereka menjadi sepi senyap ketika mereka sampai.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo, tetapi…_

Rukia melepaskan tangannya dan Ichigo berbisik 'apa yang terjadi?' ke teman-temannya, yang membalasnya dengan tanda leher-yang-digorok. Ichigo mengangguk saat Rukia mengendap-endap ke mejanya, berusaha untuk menghindari tempat-tempat licin yang tersebar di kelas. Ia menaruh tasnya dan meminta maaf ke guru, "Maaf, sensei. Kurosaki-kun dan saya tadi harus menolong seorang pejalan kaki menyebrang jalan, lalu dia-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki, duduk saja di kursimu jadi kita bisa melanjutkan pelajarannya,"

"Ah…hai," Rukia melihat Ichigo. Ia sudah duduk di kursinya dan merengut ke arahnya. Rukia pun kembali memperhatikan papan tulis.

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan membalas cintaku._

Rukia memandang mejanya dan mendesah.

_Maafkan aku jika sudah menjadi beban untukmu selama ini, aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkanmu._

Menengadah kosong ke papan, Rukia kembali mengenang semua hal yang sudah ia lewati bersama Ichigo, serangan hollow, latihan bersama, pencarian dan penyelamatan, dan semua yang terjadi di kelas ini. Rukia duduk diam di sepanjang periode kelas, ekspresinya sayu. Rukialah satu-satunya yang di dalam kelas itu yang menyadari ada sesuatu… yang menggantung di udara.

_Aku tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa disini, jadi aku hanya berharap yang terbaik, untukmu… dan Orihime._

Rukia kemudian berpikir kembali ke kejadian pagi tadi, dan mengingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Ichigo. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah menanyakan Ichigo sebuah pertanyaan tentang Inoue dan Ichigo pun mengamuk. Lalu Rukia ingat dirinya tadi melamun. Rukia mengingat kembali malam itu di saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar Ichigo berbincang dengan Keigo, ketika ia mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan di belakang sana, tetapi aku tahu apa yang kau katakan tentang diriku._

Hal itu membuat Rukia sedih, ia tahu Ichigo tidak menyukainya, tetapi apakah itu terlalu kasar? Kata-kata itu bahkan lebih dingin dari zanpakutonya. Entah bagaimana, pikirannya kembali kepada interaksi di antara burung-burung tadi. Mata Rukia menunjukkan bahwa ia paham saat ia mencengkeram tasnya yang berada di atas lututnya, bukan di lantai.

_Jangan khawatir, aku mengerti sekarang,_

Rukia, untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui, bukannya berjalan menuju pintu, ia malah menunggu semua orang untuk meninggalkan kelas. Ia tidak tahu Ichigo sedang menunggunya di balik pintu. Ia beringsut ke arah jendela, ia menggores jarinya dengan ragu di permukaan meja. Saat di kelas, ia merasa seperti ia tidak diinginkan di sana lagi, seperti ia hanya seorang anak baru dimana orang-orang tidak punya waktu untuk mengenalnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat setiap detail, dari letak-letak meja mereka, arah cahaya sinar matahari masuk, sampai noda-noda kecil di papan tulis yang tidak bisa dihilangkan di papan tulis.

_Aku mengerti… kalau aku tidak pantas untuk berada disini._

Rukia membuka lebar jendela dengan tangannya yang bernoda air mata. Ia hendak melarikan diri ketika jari-jari yang panjang menggenggam tangannya.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa pergi, Cebol?"

_Ichigo._

To be continued…

Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga… *nyengir kuda* Maaf ya author belum sempat buat balesin review yang kemaren tapi kalau ada waktu, author janji bakalan bales review dari anda semua. Mengenai kata-kata yang kurang jelas di chapter sebelumnya, author udah coba edit lagi dan udah diupload lagi kok. Semoga hasilnya menjadi lebih baik =D

**~Preview untuk chapter selanjutnya~**

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Ichigo, kau tahu aku harus pergi,"_

"_Tidak, …kau tidak boleh pergi!"_

.

Jangan lupa review yaaa…. XD


	3. Perbedaan yang sama

**Konnichiwa, minna-san.**

**Setelah beberapa bulan hiatus dan tenggelam di dalam kubangan ulangan-remed-ulangan-remed, akhirnya saya bisa muncul lagi. Saya gak tahu apakah masih ada yang ngerespon saya di sini, well, saya harap masih ada ya? **

**Selama ini saya lagi beradaptasi dengan kehidupan SMA yang kata orang-orang, "**_**Masa-masa yang paling indah." **_**Jujur, setelah 6 bulan di SMA, saya masih bertanya-tanya, "Indah dimananyaaa?" Oke saya bakalan stop curcol di sini, maafkan saya.**

**Fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari fanfic**_**Birds Tell a Story**_**,**_**created by MadokaKotone, published on 18-08-2007 and finished on 22-08-2007.**___**Saya sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya. XD**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya gak bisa gambar jadi saya bukan Tite Kubo.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia**

**Rated: T**

**.**

_**~ Birds Tell a Story ~**_

**.**

Chapter 3: Perbedaan yang Sama

-Flashback-

Sebuah roket meluncur melintasi cakrawala, meluncur setinggi-tingginya hingga ke ujung batas atmosfer. Orang-orang menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, yang sedang berlari mengejar seorang gadis di sepanjang trotoar Karakura. Remaja laki-laki itu tidak menyadari keributan-keributan yang telah ia buat (mendorong orang-orang tanpa rasa bersalah, menjatuhkan es krim seorang anak kecil yang baru saja ia beli 2 detik yang lalu, dan banyak lagi.) Fokusnya saat ini adalah Rukia. (ironisnya…)

Mendadak, ia melihat Rukia berbelok dan menyelam ke dalam lautan kerumunan orang yang sedang menyeberang. _Kau tidak bisa lari kali ini, Rukia!_

Rukia menganggap hal itu sebagai keuntungan untuknya, tubuhnya cukup mungil sehingga ia bisa segera menghilang dalam sekejap, tetapi ternyata seseorang mengganggu rencananya. Seseorang itu adalah seorang nenek tua dengan tongkat jalan berwarna silver yang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Ia hendak menyeberang jalan dengan berbahayanya di belakang kerumunan orang-orang itu. Shinigami muda itu melirik sinyal tangan merah yang berkedip-kedip, sebuah tanda bagi pengguna jalan untuk segera mengosongi area itu. Rukia sudah mencoba untuk bersiul keras-keras, memanggil nenek tua itu namun hasilnya nihil. Rukia pun memutar badannya dan memanggil Ichigo yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Ichigo, di sana!"

Ichigo menaikkan alisnya, dan baru saja mau mengacuhkan panggilan Rukia, saat firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memutar badannya. Ketika ia melihat Rukia sudah berlari ke nenek tua itu, ia pun memandang Rukia dengan mulut menganga dan segera berlari mengikutinya, "Rukia, bertahanlah!"

Ichigo berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke sisi Rukia, dan ia pun segera menolongnya untuk membawa nenek tua itu untuk segera berada di seberang jalan secepatnya. Nenek tua itu menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan dengan sa…ngat lambat, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Ichigo melirik Rukia, dan mereka berdua segera mengangguk.

Hal selanjutnya yang anda lihat, jika anda berada di persimpangan itu, adalah dua remaja berseragam sekolah berlari ke trotoar dengan seorang nenek tua yang sangat ketakutan di kepitan tangan Ichigo. Mereka membawa nenek tua itu seakan-akan nenek itu adalah sebuah karpet tua yang digulung.

Setelah Duo Dinamik itu membawa si nenek tua ke pinggir jalan, mereka menurunkan nenek itu dengan pelan ke tanah. Begitu kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah, nenek tua itu memutar badannya dan segera memukul Ichigo, tepat di kepalanya, dan berteriak, "Lepaskan aku! Kubilang lepaskan!"

Dia-sang-pelindung tersentak saat tongkat nenek itu menyentuh kepalanya, "Oi-ow!- Matte-ow! Ru-" Ketika Ichigo berputar mencari partnernya, Rukia sudah berlari kencang di jalanan, debu-debu berterbangan karenanya, "OI! RUKIA!" Sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan nenek tua itu, ia melambaikan tangannya dan segera menghindar secepat yang ia bisa darinya lalu berlari mengejar 'Nee-san' kesayangan Kon itu.

Peristiwa apapun yang terjadi setelah wabah masal muntah berbentuk air terjun itu, Ichigo tidak bisa ingat, pemandangan pun muncul dalam kabur saat ia berlari menuju sekolah. Ketika Kurosaki sampai di sekolah semuanya menjadi kabur lagi karena seorang shinigami perempuan sedang menyeretnya seperti anak kecil. Hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Jadi, ketika akhirnya Rukia melepaskan Ichigo, bau limbah bekas pencemaran mendadak tadi menusuk hidungnya, yang merupakan sebuah obat yang sangat bagus untuk sakit kepalanya. Ichigo bertanya kepada Keigo apa yang terjadi, namun apa yang ia terima malah respon yang buruk. Bau muntah tadi masih menempel di dalam kelas dan kini juga ikut menempel di ingatan Ichigo. Jadi, Ichigo pun duduk dengan tampang kesal. Ketika Rukia sedang memberikan alasan kepada _sensei _mereka kenapa mereka sangat terlambat, Ichigo menutup matanya. _Bukan seperti itu ceritanya… _Kata-kata Rukia terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ichigo, dan sukses membuat sakit kepalanya tambah sakit.

Si Stroberi merengut kesal ke Rukia karena melakukan hal itu, tetapi setelah Rukia menatapnya, Ichigo menyesal telah melakukannya. Shinigami favorit-nya terlihat sedih saat ia duduk di bangkunya. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, yang hanya Rukia lakukan adalah merengut daripada menggunakan ilmu aktingnya si Chappy yang bahagia. Ichigo terus mengawasinya selama jam pelajaran, jadi ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Ketika Ichigo mendengar bel berbunyi, ia berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi tetap tinggal di balik pintu sampai kelas kosong. Menunggu Rukia untuk muncul, ia berdiri bersandar pada pintu masuk sambil bersiul.

Setelah beberapa saat, Nasib merenggut kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk berpaling ke dalam pintu masuk. Ichigo mengamati Rukia menyentuh meja tempat ia duduk dengan telunjuknya, matanya terlihat sedang melawan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengamati, ia pun melihat Rukia sedang mengamati seluruh bagian kelas dengan mata indahnya. Itulah saat ia melihat kepala Rukia berputar mengamati jendela kelas, dan ia bergegas masuk. Segera menutupi jarak mereka berdua, Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dengan tangannya ketika jendela sudah terbuka lebar. Angin menghembus helaian rambut hitam dan oranye dalam gerakan lambat.

Itulah penjelasan bagaimana mereka bisa berada di posisi itu,

-Present-

Rukia membeku, ia bertengger di kusen jendela seperti gargoyle di atas kapel. Tangannya digenggam oleh Ichigo dengan kuat. Mata Rukia tertutup rapat dengan rasa ketakutan… ataukah dengan rasa lega? …Kini ia menunggu langkah Ichigo selanjutnya.

Di sisi lain, rasa yang Kurosaki rasakan malah berkebalikan dengan beku, setiap otot di tubuhnya mengencang di saat seluruh kulitnya mengeluarkan rasa merinding dari setiap pori-porinya. Reiatsu yang dibumbui dengan emosi keluar dari tubuhnya dan menyebar ke semua tempat. Dengan kata lain; ia sudah merasa cukup dengan semua ini. Apakah Rukia ingin mengetahui kebenarannya atau tidak, Rukia tidak akan meninggalkan Ichigo sampai Ichigo sudah mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Rukia.

Meskipun begitu, emosi yang telah dikeluarkan Ichigo tidak mempengaruhi Rukia sedikitpun. Rukia tidak menunjukkan gerakan atau apapun itu.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Diam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!"

Rukia membuka mata violetnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mata Rukia melebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Perlahan, ia berputar menghadapnya, dan Ichigo kembali melihat genangan air mata yang sama dengan tadi pagi. Rukia sudah sepenuhnya menghadap Ichigo sekarang dan kemarahan Ichigo sedikit mereda karenanya. Rukia berpaling menatap papan tulis hitam, "Ichigo, kau tahu aku harus pergi,"

"Tidak," Ichigo dengan keras menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa tinggal denganku, Chad, Inoue… Ishida; kami semua! Kau tidak akan pergi!"

Mata Shinigami kembali menatapnya, "Ichigo! …Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula apa lagi yang kau pedulikan, kau sudah punya Orihime!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti dengan omong kosong tentang Orihime ini?" Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Rukia, tetapi Rukia tampak seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Rukia harus melakukan ini, ia dan Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Mereka berdua tahu itu. Rukia merengut kesal ke Ichigo, "Kalian berdua memang seharusnya bersama! Kau dan aku… kita-"

"Kita apa?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya dan bergumam, "Kita berbeda,"

Ichigo, merasa frustasi, ia mengencangkan kepalan tangannya yang sebelah, "Apa?"

"Kita berbeda, Ichigo, kita berbeda!" Tampaknya sebagian reiatsu Ichigo sudah tertuang ke Rukia.

Ichigo menggeram, "Tentu saja kita berbeda; aku tidak cebol!"

Sesuatu yang ada di dada Rukia meledak, dan Rukia meringis, kata-kata Ichigo barusan sangat menusuk ke dalam, meskipun itu kesalahannya juga. Bukan tentang urusan cebol, ia sudah tidak mengurusi hal itu. Kali ini hanya bagaimana Ichigo dapat setuju dengannya. Menyakitkan Rukia untuk bisa pergi, tetapi ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikan laki-laki yang dicintainya, "Bukan, bukan perbedaan yang seperti itu!" Ternyata melanjutkan ini memang butuh perjuangan keras, "Pertama, kau tidak menyukai jus, "

Ichigo menekuk alisnya, menyuruh Rukia untuk lanjut.

"Kau membenci saat kita bersama dengan teman-teman kita,"

Dahinya tambah berkerut.

"Kau selalu dengan senang hati bersedia untuk berdebat denganku sejak hari kita bertemu,"

Sebuah hembusan nafas mengejek keluar dari mulutnya dan kini giliran Ichigo untuk menatap papan tulis.

Rukia tidak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo dan merenggut kerahnya, lalu mengatakan hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya, "Dan kini aku yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia!" Rukia segera menutup mulutnya, Kuchiki Rukia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, namun Nasib yang mengeluarkannya seperti benang sutra.

Mata Ichigo melebar, tetapi ia tersenyum menyeringai sesudahnya, "Wah wah wah," ia menarik dagu Rukia untuk menatapnya setelah Rukia menurunkannya tadi dengan malu, "Kau benar, kita berbeda nona Rukia,"

Tidak bisa berbicara, Rukia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Lalu ia tetap membiarkan pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab.

Rukia menelan ludahnya, _Ichigo, kau akan mengatakannya, _Rukia tahu hal itu akan segera datang. Ichigo akan mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai Rukia, _akhirnya, ia akan mengatakan kebenarannya. Rukia, jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu apapun itu. Kau sudah cukup menangis untuk hari ini dan tidak akan menangis lagi untuk selamanya. _Mulut Ichigo terbuka, lidahnya sudah tampak.

"Aku tidak suka jus… tetapi aku suka melihatmu meraba-raba lubang untuk ditusuk dengan sedotan,"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menganga, apakah Ichigo benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Kurosaki memegang tangannya lagi, dan dengan lembut ia melepaskan tangan itu dari kerahnya, "Aku membenci untuk bersama teman-teman kita karena aku hanya menyukai ketika itu hanya kita berdua."

Jantung Rukia memompa cepat.

"Berdebat denganmu hanyalah sebuah cara untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya… dan sangat menyenangkan untuk membuatmu kesal,"

Kali ini Rukia yang mendengus.

"Tapi…" Ichigo menghela napas dan dengan kuat menggenggam tangan Rukia, "Karena kau mempunyai waktu yang sedikit untuk berada di sini, kau harus tahu kebenarannya…" Ichigo menyiapkan dirinya, tetapi karena Rukia yang menyatakan duluan, itu membuatnya lebih mudah, "Di saat kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan _seorang manusia_…" Stroberi menutup jarak mereka dan berbisik di telinga Rukia dengan lembut, reiatsu Ichigo terbakar habis seluruhnya, "_Aku_ sedang jatuh cinta dengan _seorang_ _shinigami,_"

Rasa syok mengambil alih tubuh Rukia, rasa suka cita berteriak di gigainya. Lututnya melemas meskipun dia sedang duduk bertengger di kusen jendela. Matanya menggambarkan kilatan indigo sedangkan ototnya mengencang tanpa sadar. Untuk pertama kalinya… dinding Shinigami itu hancur karena mendengar alunan kata-kata indah abadi Kehidupan bernama Cinta.

Ichigo menarik diri dan mengunci tatapannya dengan mata Rukia yang masih syok. Ia menatap tajam mata Dewi Kematian itu, membaca semua rahasia di dalam jiwanya, "Jika kau ingin pergi," Kurosaki menunjuk jendela dengan jarinya, "Pergilah sekarang,"

Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa detik, lalu Dewi Kematian itu perlahan turun dari kusen jendela, masih terkunci tatapan Ichigo. Suara Kuchiki keluar dan sedikit bergetar, "Hal-hal yang tadi kau ucapkan… apakah itu benar?"

Ichigo tidak harus berpikir dua kali untuk jawabannya, "Semua kata, Kuchiki Rukia."

Segera setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Rukia melingkupi Ichigo di pelukannya, matanya meneteskan beberapa tetesan air mata bahagia di dada Ichigo. Ichigo melempar tangannya di udara beberapa detik setelah Rukia memeluknya, tetapi dengan segera ia tersenyum dan balas memeluknya. Rukia menggumam, "Maafkan aku Ichigo!"

"Hei," Kurosaki mengangkat dagu Rukia dan kembali berbisik di telinganya, "Aku akan memaafkanmu, tetapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Ichigo-"

"-Tunggu, buat itu menjadi dua syarat."

"Oh… baiklah," Kuchiki menelan ludah saat ia melihat kekasihnya tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Ichigo berbicara, masih menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, "…Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku, Kuchiki Rukkia."

Rukia menyentuh tangan Ichigo, "Ichigo…" Rukia menunduk dan Ichigo merengut dengan kecewa. Lalu, melihat bahwa ia telah menggoda anak dari Kurosaki Isshin, Rukia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan tertawa, "Siapa bilang aku akan pergi?"

Melihat ekspresi Ichigo membuat Rukia untuk tertawa, dan Ichigo pun ikut tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidak berdebat satu sama lain, dan tidak perlu menutupi perasaan mereka lagi. Mereka berdua merasa seperti beban berat sudah diangkat dari pundak mereka, dan menyadari bahwa tertawa adalah obat untuk sikap melakonlis mereka tadi. Rukia lalu mengingat kalau dia masih ada satu syarat lagi yang harus ia penuhi, "Oh, Ichigo, tentang syarat kedu-"

Melesat seperti burung, bibir Ichigo bersatu lembut dengan Rukia. Rukia langsung menutup matanya dan dengan insting meraih bagian belakang leher Ichigo. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka harus berhenti untuk bernapas. Saat itulah Ichigo mengatakan, "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Suara tawa mengisi ruangan kelas yang kosong sekali lagi, mengisinya dengan riang.

Ichigo mengambil tangan Rukia dan menjalinnya dengan jemarinya. Lalu mereka beranjak ke pintu.

Kurosaki Ichigo mempelajari beberapa hal hari itu:

Dewi Kematian pendek itu berhenti berjalan, Ichigo pun menatapnya dengan bingung. Rukia menunjuk ke luar jendela dengan ibu jarinya.

Kadang-kadang hidup membuatmu terpuruk,

Ichigo tersenyum dengannya lalu mereka berlari ke jendela. Ketika mereka sampai, Rukia menunjuk ke pohon terdekat dan berkata, "Lihat!"

Lalu kau akan merasa untuk menyerah,

Mereka melihat seekor burung bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon sakura yang besar, bergoyang di dalam angin musim semi, lalu kelopak bunga pink itu berguguran dan beterbangan berputar-putar dengan sinar matahari menyinarinya.

Tetapi Ichigo tidak harus khawatir tentang hal-hal yang membuatnya depresi,

Melihat lebih dekat, dua pasang mata dari jendela kelas melihat seekor burung lain melesat ke dahan itu dan bertengger di sebelah burung yang lain, membelai burung itu dengan kepala berbulunya. Ichigo menatap Rukia, dan kemudian mereka melompat dari jendela lalu berlari di lapangan sekolah, tidak mengetahui bahwa Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo yang sedang meratap, dan bahkan Ishida sedang menonton mereka berlari melalui properti sekolah seperti orang gila.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali, asalkan Dewi Kematian berada di sisinya, ia bahagia.

_The End… for now._

.

**Fiuhh, akhirnya tamat juga. Kepala saya sampai pusing, soalnya bsk saya UAS Fisika sama Bahasa Jepang, nah mulai lagi curcol. Abaikan saja yang tadi, doakan saja saya bisa mengupdate fic yang lain dan tidak diamuk oleh reader ya. Plissss….**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review, favorite, follow story, dukungannya, kritikannya, pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maafkan saya updatenya lama, kosa katanya membingungkan, dan lain-lain. Saya akan memperbaikinya di lain waktu.**

**Terima kasih banyak… m(_ _)m m(_ _)m m(_ _)m**

**Outer Space Alien XV**


End file.
